Shana's Story
by AwakeningSunshine
Summary: The story of a girl trying to be a good mother. Contains a sex scene but without all the details. All the characters in this story are OCs, and I claim them as intellectual property, since I made them up. May make references to books, movies, etc. that I do not own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shana and Nathaniel sat on Nathaniel's bed and talked. They talked about everything from the weather to how many children they each wanted. Shana looked deep into Nathaniel's eyes.

"I hope you'll be a better father than my father was," she said.

"I'm sure I will be." Nathaniel said, leaning down and kissing Shana passionately. The two cuddled down into his bed, not breaking their kiss. They continued this for a while, then Nathaniel broke the kiss to turn out his light.

"Ohhhh," moaned Shana a few minutes later. "Don't stop," she gasped, out of breath.

The next morning, Shana, nineteen years old with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a height of 5'5" woke up in pain. Shana, along with her two little sisters Ariella and Gabriella, had been raised by her mother Sarah after her abusive drug-addict of a father left them right after Gabby had been born eight years earlier. She rolled over to look at her boyfriend, Nathaniel, who was still sleeping. Nathaniel had green eyes, red hair, and a height of 6'. He was the sweetest boy Shana had ever met, and they had been together for three years now, since they were both sixteen. Last night was the first night they had had sex, though they had been talking about it for a while. Nathaniel had been raised by both his parents. His father was a scientist, and his mom stayed home. Shana's own mother was a doctor. Shana lay there, taking in all his beauty.

Thirty minutes later, the redhead began to stir. Shana smiled at him. "It's about time," she teased. "I'm hungry, and I can't exactly get up at the moment thanks to you."

Nathaniel blushed. "I'll go get you something to eat. Want waffles?" The girl smiled and nodded, and he went to the kitchen. Five minutes later, he came back with two huge plates of waffles.


	2. Pregnancy Test

Pregnancy Test

Shana woke up feeling nauseas. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 already. "So late!" she thought, and then remembered it was Saturday. She got up and walked to the kitchen. Her mom was already at work, and her sisters were still asleep. She was babysitting her sisters for the day, because her mom had to take an extra shift at the hospital where she worked. She looked around to see what there was to eat, but nothing looked appealing. In fact, she had to run to the bathroom where she immediately vomited. She thought it strange, especially because she was nauseas the preceding few days. Suddenly she realized that she and Nathaniel had had sex four weeks ago and she hadn't gotten her period since then. She quickly decided that she needed to take a pregnancy. She would buy one later in the day. Now that she had vomited, she felt better. She started to make French toast for her and her sisters.

"Good morning," said Gabby sleepily, rubbing her eye while walking into the kitchen. Gabby, or Gabriella if she was being formal, was the mini-twin of Shana, blue eyes, blonde hair, and all. She was eight years old and the baby of the family. She stood in front of her big sister in her pink pajamas.

"Good morning, Gabby," the older girl said with a smile. "Is Ariella awake yet?"

"Yeah, she's coming."

"Okay, can you put out forks, knives, napkins, and cups out for the three of us?"

"Of course!" The eight-year-old went around to all the necessary parts of the kitchen to get these items before placing them neatly on the table. "I'm done!"

"Good job!" praised Shana just as Ariella walked into the kitchen. Fourteen-year-old Ariella, who was usually called Ari, looked like her mother, with her light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore blue pajamas. "Good morning, Ari. Can you please pour orange juice for us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," said the oldest sister, walking over to the table, where Gabby was sitting, and serving the French toast she had made. Ari put away the orange juice and sat also. "Dig in," said Shana, sitting down and doing so herself.

"Girls, go get dressed, we're going to the store," said the blonde teenager after they had finished breakfast.

They all went to get dressed, and they got into Shana's car, which she drove to the drugstore. "Ari, watch Gabby inside please."

"Okay."

Shana walked straight to where pregnancy tests were. She picked up a three-pack of tests and went to find her sisters, who she suspected were in the candy aisle. She was right. "You can each pick out one small thing, and then let's go," she said. They walked to the register, each with something in hand, and checked out. "Thank you," they said to the cashier, before getting in the car and driving home.

"You two can go and watch TV, I'll be right there."

"Yay!" yelled Gabby, running into the TV room.

The older girl went into the bathroom to take one of the tests. The results came back ambivalent. She decided to take another one tomorrow morning first thing. She brought the tests up to her room, and then went down to the TV room to join her sisters. They were watching Tangled. Do you girls want popcorn?

"Yes please!" came the unanimous response.

"Coming right up, ladies!" Shana went and popped some popcorn in the microwave. "Here you go," Shana said, coming back to the TV room and setting the huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the big sofa, where they all cuddled in to watch the movie.


End file.
